Le Dernier Obstacle
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Ils vivent ensemble, fiancés, et sur le point d'avoir un enfant… mais après trois ans de tranquillité, Lucius Malefoy sonne un beau jour chez eux et se dit prêt à mettre ses préjugés de côté. Drago peut-il faire confiance à son père, après toutes ces années ?


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur auteure, J.K Rowling !

Bonjour à vous mes lecteurs assidus, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouvel O.S !

Il s'agit de la dernière partie qu'il clôture donc ma trilogie Harry Potter sur le couple Dramione, que vous affectionnez tant.

*A ne pas lire avant d'avoir lu Just Sex Or Love ? & Au Travers Des Obstacles !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

_**Trois ans après Au Travers Des Obstacles !**_

_**Londres !**_

_**17 avril 2013 !**_

**Un morceau de sucre tomba dans une tasse contenant un liquide fumant et dont les arômes se répandirent dans la cuisine. Des cheveux bruns et lisses encadraient le visage de la jeune femme qui s'empara de la tasse de thé. Elle étouffa un bâillement de sa main. Une bague ornait son annulaire gauche. Une main qu'elle posa sur son ventre rond, très rond. Elle bâilla encore, plus fort cette fois. Elle avait sommeil, très sommeil même, mais elle n'aimait pas rester assise ou allongée toute une journée. Elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire de ses journées. Et elle avait encore trois semaines entières à tenir. Quand elle posa la tasse sur le plan de travail, deux mains se glissèrent sur sa taille pour venir se poser sur son ventre par-dessus ses mains. **

« Tu devrais retourner te mettre au lit. » lui conseilla une voix masculine.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Non c'est vrai, mais tu meurs de fatigue. » dit-il.

« Drago… » souffla Hermione.

**Il l'embrassa dans le cou…**

**Et oui, Drago et Hermione vivaient ensemble, dans un appartement à Londres, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Fiancés depuis plus d'un an, ils préparaient à la fois leurs études et la venue de leur enfant. Hermione était tombée enceinte par pur accident, mais ils avaient décidés de le garder.**

« Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre au lit moi-même. » la prévint Drago.

« Oui, _papa _! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Je peux au moins prendre mon thé ? »

« Oui chérie. » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Non… t'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. » geignit-elle. « T'oublie que j'ai les hormones en folies. »

« J'en ai fais les frais pendant tes deux premiers trimestres. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. » dit Hermione.

**Elle s'empara de sa tasse de thé avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Drago. **

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je m'étais plains. » la contredit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait jusque dans leur chambre.

« Hum humm… » fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. « Si tu le dis ! »

**Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur le matelas, une main sur son ventre.**

« Ouh… » grimaça-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Drago, qui s'avança jusqu'à elle.

« Rien c'est juste le bébé qui m'a donné un coup. » le rassura-t-elle.

**Drago s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le ventre rond de sa fiancée. Il sentit le bébé donner un coup, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage du futur père.**

« Vivement qu'il sorte. » soupira Hermione. « Il ou elle. »

« Le médecin a dit que ce serait un garçon. » dit Drago.

« Il a dit qu'il _pensait_ que ce serait un garçon. » rectifia Hermione. « Il y a une grande différence entre penser et être sûr. »

« D'accord. » pouffa Drago. « Il ou elle. »

« Je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle subitement.

« Je n'aime pas te laisser seule tout une journée. » dit-il.

« Je ne serai pas seule aujourd'hui, rassure-toi. » lui dit-elle dans un fin sourire.

« A quelle heure elle doit venir ? » demanda Drago, alors qu'Hermione s'allongea.

« Elle vient pour déjeuner. » répondit-elle. « Contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas pu passer ses examens de fin d'années avec un mois d'avance. »

« Oui mais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligente que toi. » dit Drago.

**Il cala un coussin derrière la tête de sa fiancée et remonta la couverture le long de son corps.**

« Tout le monde n'attend pas un enfant au beau milieu de ses études. » dit Hermione.

« Je suis sûr que t'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive. » dit Drago.

**Il s'assit sur le matelas, et posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-il.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa avec tendresse.**

« A ce soir. » chuchota-t-il.

**Hermione ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Drago su, rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle s'était endormait, alors, doucement, il se remit sur ses jambes, s'empara de sa veste en jean et quitta la chambre sans fermer la porte. Il vérifia que la porte d'entrée était belle et bien fermée à clé avant de transplaner jusque chez Harry.**

**Malgré qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil, Hermione avait parfaitement entendu le bruit reconnaissable que faisait quelqu'un qui transplanait. Elle ouvrit des yeux fatigués sans pour autant quitter son lit. Doucement, elle se redressa un peu afin de s'emparer de sa tasse de thé et d'en boire une gorgée. Elle grimaça car le breuvage était devenu trop tiède. Hermione reposa la tasse sur la commode de nuit et se rallongea, remontant la couverture sur son menton. La couverture était imprégnée en partie de l'odeur de Drago. La jeune sorcière inspira à fond avant de laisser son esprit divaguer et se rappeler le jour où ils avaient emménagés dans cet appartement.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**3 ans plus tôt !**_

_**Hermione nettoyait un meuble tout en vaporisant la surface du produit adéquat. Un bruit de **_**plop**_** se fit entendre, et Drago apparut au milieu de l'appartement, un carton conséquent et lourd entre les mains. Il déposa le carton au sol. **_

_« C'est le dernier. » dit-il, à bout de souffle._

_« Fais pas semblant d'être essoufflé, t'as transplané. » le charria-t-elle._

_**Elle s'approcha de lui et le prévint :**_

_« Mais ne t'avise pas d'utiliser la magie pour déballer et ranger. »_

_« Je ne me permettrais pas. » railla-t-il._

_« Arrête de te moquer, ou tu dormiras sur le canapé. » le menaça-t-elle._

_« Bouh j'ai peur ! » fit-il en faisant semblant de trembler._

_**Elle renonça à garder son sérieux et éclata de rire. **_

_« Oui je t'ai fais rire. » sourit Drago, fier de lui._

_**Il prit ses joues en coupe et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.**_

_« On a du boulot. » marmonna Hermione._

_« Je sais. » chuchota-t-il._

_« Plus tard les câlins. » dit-elle en s'écartant. « Il faut d'abord rendre notre appartement présentable. »_

_« Oui mais, on a tout le temps pour ça. » décréta Drago, qui tenta de se rapprocher d'elle._

_**Mais Hermione se décala et retourna polir un meuble, munie de son torchon et de son produit.**_

_« D'abord on nettoie, on s'amusera plus tard. » répéta-t-elle._

_**Drago se plaça derrière elle et lui pinça les hanches, la faisant sursauter.**_

_« A vos ordres ! »_

_« T'es bête. » pouffa-t-elle._

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Elle toussa. Elle repoussa la couverture et, tout en faisant attention, se redressa et balança les jambes par-dessus le lit. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles quand une envie pressante la fit se hâter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se soulagea avant de tirer la chasse et de se laver les mains. La jeune sorcière laissa échapper un bruyant bâillement avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. L'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée indiquait neuf heures trente. Hermione soupira. Elle en avait encore du temps devant elle avant que sa visiteuse ne vienne. **

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

**Son estomac gargouilla légèrement, alors Hermione alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et s'empara d'un paquet de biscuits salés, puis, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'adossa contre le bras du canapé, étala la mince couverture sur elle avant de s'emparer du livre posé sur la table basse à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner mais au moins elle pouvait utiliser la magie via sa baguette magique. Etouffant un bâillement, Hermione ouvrit le livre à la page où elle l'avait refermée la veille, et reprit sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'on esprit ne divague jusqu'au jour où elle avait annoncé à Drago que leur vie allait changer.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Debout, Hermione fixait Drago avec un air des plus surpris. Il se tenait sur un genou, un bague à la main et attendait une réponse de la jeune femme.**_

_« Tu… tu peux répéter ? » hoqueta-t-elle._

_« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » répéta-t-il._

_« Oui ! » répondit-elle aussitôt._

_**Ce mot était sortit tout seul de sa bouche, alors qu'elle avait une autre préoccupation dont elle devait faire part à son fiancé. Il allait sûrement changer d'avis, mais elle ne pouvait plus le garder encore longtemps pour elle. Hermione le regarda passer la bague à son doigt. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Des larmes à la fois de bonheur au vu de cette demande inopinée, mais aussi des larmes d'appréhension. Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à Drago ? A peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche pour parler que Drago l'embrassa. Elle se laissa embrasser. Lorsque les lèvres de Drago quittèrent les siennes, Hermione s'écarta vivement, s'essuyant les joues.**_

_« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je suis enceinte ! » répondit-elle de but-en-blanc._

_**Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago, et tout ce qu'elle pu y lire fut de la stupéfaction. Une stupéfaction qui fit place à un choc mais la vue d'Hermione se retrouva brouillée car elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle contourna Drago et alla se réfugier dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, pas après avoir lâché cette bombe. Hermione s'assit sur son lit, le visage strié de larmes. Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta là à attendre que son chagrin ne se tarisse, mais elle finit par entendre la porte de la chambre s'entrebâiller.**_

_« Ne me demande pas d'avorter, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. » dit aussitôt la jeune femme. « Je ne pourrais pas. »_

_« Je ne te le demande pas. » fit la voix de Drago._

_**Hermione leva les yeux à lui. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, le visage encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.**_

_« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Depuis quelques jours, mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. » répondit-elle en se levant. « C'est vrai je… j'ai peur de ce qui peut se passer. On est bien tous les deux et je tombe enceinte et… et je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment mais je veux garder ce bébé. Je sais que je peux y arriver. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver mais… si tu n'en veux pas de ce bébé, alors je m'en irais. »_

_« Tu as fini ? » demanda Drago._

_**Hermione sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête, affirmativement. Drago s'avança jusqu'à elle, prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. Il mit dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, au point de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air ne les oblige à se séparer.**_

_« Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je t'obligerais à avorter ? » demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle. « Et comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je pourrais ne pas vouloir de ce bébé ? »_

_« Je crois que je réfléchis trop. » dit Hermione._

_« Tu crois ? » s'amusa-t-il._

_« Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît. » quémanda-t-elle. « Je suis à cran depuis quelques temps, et je sais pourquoi désormais. » _

_« Je t'aime Hermione. » déclara Drago. « Tu as accepté de m'épouser à l'instant, et, bien que tu aurais pu m'annoncer ta grossesse d'une autre manière, je suis ravi d'apprendre que je vais bientôt être père, même si on est encore jeune. »_

_« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Très sérieux. » répondit-il. « On n'aura qu'à se marier après la naissance du bébé, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »_

_« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je t'aime tellement Drago. »_

_**Il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, avant de desserrer légèrement son étreinte, se rappelant qu'à présent, elle était fragile, encore plus qu'avant !**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Hermione se réveilla d'un sursaut. Non pas à cause d'une envie pressante, ni même de bouffées de chaleur, ce qui était très souvent le cas depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Non…. Hermione fut réveillée par un coup. Un coup donné à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure là ? Ce ne peut pas être **_**elle**_**. Doucement, la future maman s'extirpa du canapé et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Etouffant un bâillement, elle regarda à travers le judas. Un frisson de panique s'empara d'elle et la fit reculer. Fermant les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration, elle dit à son visiteur :**

« Allez vous-en. »

_« S'il te plaît, Hermione, laissez-moi vous parler. »_

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

_« Mais moi si. Je ne suis pas venu vous faire de mal. »_

**Hermione hésita. Sans pour autant ouvrir la porte, elle demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

_« Vous parler ! »_

**Au vu de son insistance, Hermione se résigna et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva en face de l'homme qui avait passé de longs mois à la détester, à la mépriser et à tout faire pour l'évincer de la vie de son fils. Il y était parvenu, durant un temps, avant qu'elle ne décide de ne plus avoir peur et de vivre la vie qu'elle voulait, et aux côtés de qui elle voulait. **

**Lucius Malefoy se tenait là, sur le seuil de l'appartement, vêtu de sa tenue habituelle, tout en noir. Les reflets de ses cheveux longs blancs se démarquaient toujours de son imposante stature. Hermione ne fut pas impressionnée, mais d'instinct, elle porta ses deux bras autour de son ventre comme pour démontrer qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher d'elle.**

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il en éludant sa question.

« Je ne préfère pas. » répondit-elle aussitôt.

**Voyant qu'elle se méfiait toujours et qu'elle s'obstinait à protéger son ventre, Lucius Malefoy mit, dans sa voix, toute la sincérité qu'il avait en lui et dont il était prêt coûte que coûte à démontrer à la jeune femme.**

« Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal, et encore moins à mon petit fils. » dit-il d'une voix sans trace de doute.

**Hermione le fixa intensément. Elle savait quand il mentait et quand il avait l'intention de faire du mal avec des paroles pour l'avoir vécu quatre ans plus tôt. Mais elle ne vit rien. Le regard gris de Lucius Malefoy semblait las et il avait l'air fatigué. Elle eut presque pitié de son beau-père. Elle abdiqua, mais posa des conditions.**

« Très bien, vous pouvez entrer mais je laisse la porte ouverte. » dit-elle. « Et vous laissez votre canne à l'entrée, je sais que votre baguette est à l'intérieur. »

**Elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Lucius entra et déposa sa canne contre le mur, à l'entrée de la porte. Il fit un pas vers Hermione, puis un deuxième avant de s'arrêter. La sorcière ferma les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Le coup que le bébé venait de lui donner était assez fort. Elle évita de penser au mot **_**contraction**_**.**

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

**Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son beau-père…**

« Oui, ça va, c'est juste le bébé qui m'a donné un coup. » dit-elle. « Et on n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon. »

« Oh, c'est ce que j'avais cru entendre. » dit Lucius.

« Le médecin croit que c'est un garçon, il n'a pas dit qu'il était sûr à 100%. » expliqua Hermione, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Bon, que me voulez-vous ? Si Drago sait que vous êtes venu me voir en son absence, il va péter un câble. »

« Oui je sais, mais je vous assure que je suis simplement venu pour parler. » dit-il.

« Ah oui ? Vous avez appris que votre fils unique avait mit enceinte une Moldue et quoi ? Vous êtes déçue ? » railla-t-elle. « Désolée, je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis pour vous plaire. »

« Je sais bien. » appuya-t-il. « Et ce n'est pas du tout cela. »

« Alors expliquez-moi. » dit-elle. « Quelle méchanceté allez-vous encore me balancer en pleine figure, mais quoi que ça puisse être faite vite que je retourne me coucher. »

« Toujours en colère, je comprends, et c'est tout à fait naturel. » dit-il. « Hermione, je suis venu vous demander pardon. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, comme si elle avait mal entendu.

**Lucius mit ses mains en avant, les paumes tournées vers le plafond et répéta :**

« Je vous demande pardon, Hermione, à vous et à mon fils. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire. » dit-elle.

« Et vous avez tous les droits d'être sceptique, mais je suis très sérieux. » insista-t-il. « Je l'admets, j'ai fais des erreurs, et la pire de toute a été celle de perdre mon fils. »

« Je ne vous ai jamais rien fais, mise à part le fait d'être née Moldue. » dit Hermione. « J'ai aimé et j'aime votre fils sincèrement. Je ne serai pas sur le point de me marier avec lui et d'avoir un enfant avec lui si je ne l'aimais que pour son nom ou pour l'argent de sa famille. »

« Oui et je m'en rends compte… bien trop tard c'est vrai. » dit Lucius. « Comprenez-moi, Hermione, pendant de longues années j'ai été amené à servir… le mal. Je suis un Mangemort… »

« Vous _étiez_ un Mangemort. » rectifia Hermione en le coupant. « La guerre est finit depuis vingt ans. »

**Hermione se tut. Lucius en fit de même et de longues secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le sorcier ne reprenne la parole :**

« Je ne vous trouvais pas digne de confiance, en partie, il est vrai, par votre statut. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont mon fils vous regarde, j'ai vu dans ses yeux la façon dont il vous aime. La première fois qu'il nous a parlé de vous, c'était pour vous inviter à passer quelques jours à la maison, durant les vacances… Je vous en prie laissez-moi finir. »

**Elle avait été sur le point de dire **_**Les pires jours de ma vie**_** mais elle se tut. **

« Je savais qu'il vous aimait. » poursuivit Lucius. « Dès l'instant où il nous a parlé de vous, j'ai pu voir que mon fils était amoureux, autant que moi lorsque j'ai rencontré mon épouse. J'ai su depuis toujours que le jour où mon fils tomberait amoureux, c'est qu'il aurait trouvé la bonne personne. »

« Manque de bol pour vous, c'est une Moldue. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

« Non, c'est une chance. » rectifia Lucius. « Vous êtes, sans aucun doute une bien meilleure sorcière que n'importe qui. »

**Hermione n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Mais ses yeux prouvaient bien que ce qu'il disait était sincère.**

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire mais, vous avez l'air sincère. » dit-elle.

« Je le suis, Hermione, je vous supplie de me croire. » martela-t-il. « Je veux récupérer mon fils, mon épouse, et je suis prêt à vous accepter dans la famille. Vous, et l'enfant que vous portez. »

**Hermione maudit ses hormones de femme enceinte et écrasa les larmes sur ses yeux avant même qu'elles ne coulent. **

« Je parlerais à Drago, mais je ne prendrais aucune décision sans lui. » dit-elle.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon fils m'accorde une seconde chance. » dit Lucius.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

**Hermione et Lucius se retournèrent de concert vers la porte. Brune, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, vêtue d'un pantalon émeraude et d'un pull moulant gris clair sous une veste polaire noire, elle tenait dans ses mains deux sacs cartonnés contenant de la nourriture, et son sac de cours était en bandoulière autour de son épaule. **

« Pansy ? » s'étonna Lucius. « Que… que fais-tu ici ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. » répliqua Pansy, qui entra dans l'appartement pour se placer aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Il s'en allait. » dit Hermione, en dardant son regard sur son _beau-père._

« Oui, je partais. » acquiesça Lucius. « Merci de m'avoir écouté, Hermione. »

**Elle fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle transmettrait le message de sa visite à Drago, et qu'il pouvait partir. Tournant les talons, Lucius reprit sa canne, contenant sa baguette magique, et ferma la porte avant de transplaner, une fois dans l'ascenseur. **

**Dans l'appartement, Pansy avait posé les sacs contenant la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine, qui était reliée au salon, et elle avait ôté son sac de cours, qu'elle laissa tombée au sol sans ménagement avant de fixer la future maman.**

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il foutait chez toi ? » demanda Pansy.

« Il est venu me présenter des excuses. » répondit Hermione, moins sarcastique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Quoi ? » fit Pansy. « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Il est venu s'excuser et se repentir. » railla Hermione. « Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

**Elle tira une chaise et s'assied, une main sur son énorme ventre. Le bébé donna un coup, la faisant grimacer. **

« Tu l'as cru ? » demanda Pansy.

« Il avait l'air sincère, et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, il avait l'air… fatigué. » répondit Hermione.

« Parce qu'il est seul depuis trois ans. » fit Pansy.

« Pour une fois, ma raison ne m'aide pas vraiment. » soupira Hermione.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Pansy, en s'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise.

« A part en discuter avec Drago ? » dit Hermione. « Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision de pardonner ou non à son père. »

**Hermione se frotta les yeux et laissa échapper un bâillement.**

« Tu devrais retourner au lit. » lui conseilla Pansy.

« J'en ai marre de rester au lit. » dit Hermione. « Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ce matin ? »

« Ils ont été annulés pour les deux prochains jours. » dit Pansy. « Je me suis dis que j'en profiterais pour réviser. »

« Les examens sont dans un mois et demi, tu as le temps. » lui dit Hermione.

« Mais je ne suis pas intello comme toi. » plaisanta Pansy, faisant sourire Hermione. « Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance. Tu peux m'aider. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Hermione. « Mais pour l'instant, je dois aller faire pipi… encore. »

**Pansy ria de bon cœur. Hermione se leva de sa chaise et dit à son amie :**

« Attends que ça t'arrive, tu riras moins. »

« Je suis sûre que tu me le balanceras en pleine figure quand ça arrivera. » s'amusa Pansy.

« Tout à fait. » dit Hermione, en s'éloignant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

…

**La journée passa rapidement, surtout quand, après le déjeuner, Hermione montra des signes de fatigues poussés. Pansy l'aida à se mettre au lit, et Hermione s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha les coussins. De son côté, Pansy décida de se rendre utile et fit la vaisselle du déjeuner…**

**Qui aurait cru, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'elle deviendrait aussi amie avec une Gryffondor. Avec Hermione Granger. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, et qui plus est, la petite amie du garçon avec qui elle était elle-même sortit pendant de longues années et qu'elle croyait aimer. Un rictus sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à quel point elle avait détesté Hermione, mais le temps avait en quelques sortes soigné et apaisé sa colère, et les deux jeunes filles avaient appris à se connaître et elles avaient finis par devenir amies, d'autant plus qu'elles suivaient les mêmes études en médecine. Grâce à Hermione, Pansy était une bien meilleure élève et beaucoup plus assidue qu'elle ne l'avait été durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, et de ça elle en était fière.**

**Utilisant la magie, avec l'aide de sa baguette, Pansy mit de l'ordre dans l'appartement, déjà bien rangé mais il le fut encore plus deux heures plus tard. Rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, Pansy s'installa à la table du salon et sortit ses livres, se plongeant dans ses cours. Au bout d'une heure, elle fut distraite par un coup frappé à la porte. Posant sa plume, rebouchant son pot d'encre, la jeune femme se leva et regarda à travers le judas. Elle ouvrit aussitôt et tomba sur Narcissa Malefoy.**

« Oh, Hermione ne m'a pas dit que vous viendriez. » s'étonna Pansy, en laissant la mère de Drago entrer.

« Mais elle ne le sait pas. » dit Narcissa. « Je suis passée pour voir comment elle allait. »

« Oh, elle va bien. » dit Pansy en refermant la porte. « Fatiguée, mais elle va bien. »

« Elle arrive bientôt à terme, c'est tout à fait normal. » dit Narcissa.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Pansy. « Euh, je suis désolé mais, elle est en train de dormir là. »

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je passais juste prendre des nouvelles, je savais que tu serais là. » la rassura Narcissa.

« Vous… vous saviez aussi que votre mari passerait ? » demanda Pansy.

« Quoi ? » s'ahurit Narcissa. « Lucius est venu ? »

**Pansy soupira et se réinstalla sur la chaise. Narcissa l'imita.**

« Quand je suis arrivée, la porte était ouverte et, Hermione et votre mari discutaient. » l'informa la jeune sorcière. « Il n'y avait aucun cri, rien qui laissait présager… qu'il était venu pour lui faire du mal. »

« Que faisait-il ici ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Et bien, d'après Hermione, il est venu… s'excuser. » répondit Pansy.

« S'excuser ? » répéta Narcissa.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'Hermione m'a dit. » dit Pansy. « Votre mari est parti juste après mon arrivé. Hermione doit parler avec Drago ce soir. »

« Mon fils va être… fou de rage. » dit Narcissa.

« J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises. » maugréa Pansy.

« Ok, je vais aller rendre visite à mon mari pour savoir s'il a dit la vérité, ou non. » déclara Narcissa, puis, elle regarda Pansy intensément. « Veilles bien sur elle jusqu'au retour de mon fils. »

« Promis ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de s'en aller par la porte et transplana directement hors de l'appartement.**

…

_**Ministère de la Magie !**_

**Narcissa s'était faufilée à travers la foule de sorciers dans tout le ministère, puis dans un ascenseur et se rendit jusqu'au bureau de son mari. Elle longea de long couloir en marbre, foncé et froid, quand elle arriva devant une porte. Elle frappa trois coups du poing, si fort que le bruit résonna autour d'elle.**

_« Entrez ! »_

**Elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte et entra d'un pas furieux, qui se répercuta sur son visage. Claquant la porte derrière elle, Narcissa attira l'attention de Mr Malefoy sur elle. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son visiteur, son visage fut marqué par la surprise et la joie. Voilà trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu sa femme. En effet, bien que ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal d'être séparé de son mari pour avoir prit le partie de son fils, Narcissa avait fait tout son possible pour éviter son mari.**

« Narcissa ? » fit-il, ravi et étonné de la voir.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la réaction de ton fils lorsqu'il va savoir que tu es allé voir Hermione, et que vous étiez seuls ? » éclata-t-elle.

« Oh, tu es passé la voir. » constata-t-il.

« Oui. » acquiesça Narcissa. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Si tu voulais parler à Hermione, tu aurais dû passer par moi. Tu sais bien que Drago ne veut pas que tu l'approches. »

« Je ne lui ai pas fais de mal. » se défendit Lucius. « Je suis allé la voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement. »

« Tu as eu une illumination dans ton sommeil après trois ans de solitude ? » ironisa Narcissa.

**Lucius se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise de bureau en soupirant, évitant le regard de sa femme avant de dire :**

« Je me doutais que tu ne me croirais pas. »

« J'ai envie de te croire, Lucius, mais comment être sûre que tu me dis la vérité et qu'à la moindre occasion, tu ne chercheras pas à faire du mal à Hermione, ou bien à leur bébé ? » demanda Narcissa.

« C'est insensé. » répondit Lucius en reportant son regard sur son épouse. « Pourquoi voudrais-je faire du mal à mon petit-fils ? Ou à ma petite-fille ? »

« Ce sera un sang-mêlé, Lucius… » le prévint sa femme.

« Je le sais bien, mais ça ne change rien, Cissy. » dit-il en utilisant son surnom.

**Narcissa sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur battre la chamade à l'entente de son surnom. Chaque fois qu'on mari l'appelait **_**Cissy**_**, elle se sentait défaillir. Lucius s'en aperçu, il s'en était toujours aperçu. Il se leva de derrière son bureau et en fit le tour, s'approchant doucement de son épouse. Cette dernière fit un pas en arrière afin de garder les idées claires. Ils n'étaient, à présent, qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre.**

« Cissy… » fit Lucius. « J'ai changé. Je veux que tu reviennes, tu me manques terriblement. »

« Lucius… » déglutit Narcissa.

« Notre fils me manque, et je suis prêt à tout pour vous récupérer, pour regagner votre confiance. » poursuivit-il. « Plus jamais je ne vous ferais défaut, et Hermione fait partie de notre famille, depuis le début, mais j'étais trop aveuglé pour oublier mon passé. »

**...**

_**Appartement de Drago & Hermione !**_

_**19h30 !**_

**Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, il fut accueillit par des rires. En verrouillant la porte, il vit qu'Hermione et Pansy étaient assises autour de la table, dressée pour le dîner.**

« Bonsoir les filles. » dit-il en détachant sa veste en jean.

« Bonsoir chéri. » dit Hermione.

« Salut Drago, au revoir Drago. » fit Pansy en se levant.

« Tu t'en vas ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Oui, je vais vous laisser en tête-à-tête. » dit-elle en mettant sa veste.

**Elle prit son sac de cours, qu'elle balança par-dessus son épaule, puis, d'un autre sac. **

« Mais je ne pars pas sans mon dîner. » sourit-elle.

« Evidement. » rit Drago.

« Bon, j'y vais et, Hermione, n'oublie pas de lui parler de tu-sais-quoi. » dit Pansy. « Je serai là à neuf heures demain. »

« Ok, bye ! » lui dit Hermione.

**Pansy transplana hors de l'appartement dans un bruit sourd.**

**Seuls, Drago et Hermione se fixèrent longuement.**

« Que dois-tu me dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh, plus tard, d'accord ? » dit Hermione. « S'il te plaît, là je meurs de faim. »

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il. « Je reviens ! »

**Il fit un tour par la salle de bain pour se laver les mains avant de revenir dans le salon, où ils dînèrent en se racontant la journée… bien qu'Hermione omette de parler de Lucius… pour l'instant.**

**Après le dîner, après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé, Drago était allé prendre une douche, pendant qu'Hermine attendait, assise dans son lit. Elle se mordillait la peau de ses doigts tellement elle était nerveuse. Voire pire. Elle avait peur de la réaction de son fiancé lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. Drago apparut dans la chambre, uniquement éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un simple jogging et un débardeur. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement humides lui donnaient un look un peu rebelle. Les hormones de la future maman furent en ébullition et elle dû prendre sur elle. De toute façon, elle était enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Le matelas s'affaissa à côté d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées quelques peu douteuses. Tournant sa tête vers Drago, elle dit de but-en-blanc :**

« Ton père est venu ! »

**La réaction de Drago fut immédiate.**

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il en tournant vivement la tête vers Hermione. « Tu peux répéter je crois avoir mal entendu. »

« Ton père est venu ce matin. » répéta-t-elle.

« Ce matin ? » répéta Drago. « Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? »

« Ne te fâche pas, d'accord ? » quémanda-t-elle. « N'oublie pas que je suis enceinte et que si je m'énerve aussi ça risque de pas être joli joli. »

**Drago ferma les yeux et se prit le visage entre les mains, tentant de se calmer. Quelques minutes passèrent, quand il se redressa et reporta à nouveau son attention sur sa fiancée.**

« Je suis calme ! » dit-il, les mains au devant, paumes en avant.

« Merci. » souffla Hermione.

« Donc, après trois ans mon père est venu. » dit Drago. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« S'excuser ! » répondit aussitôt Hermione.

« S'excuser ? » répéta Drago.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, c'est frustrant. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Continue. »

« Il m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi, en gros, il avait fait des erreurs qui lui avait coûté son fils et sa femme. » exposa Hermione. « Je t'avoue qu'au début j'étais bien parti pour ne pas trop faire attention à ce qu'il me disait mais, il était sincère, et il m'a fait des excuses. Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à… accepter que je fasse partie de la famille. »

« Oh, il a dit ça ? » arqua Drago. « Moi qui ait espéré tant d'années qu'il t'accepte enfin, là c'est trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Je sais bien. » dit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? »

« C'est à toi de décider si oui ou non, tu penses que tu peux renouer avec ton père. » dit-elle. « Mais c'est seulement si tu le crois. »

« Oh Seigneur pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? » se désola-t-il en s'engouffrant dans le lit.

**Il s'était allongé de tout son long, le regard vrillé sur le plafond. Hermione tendit le bras vers sa lampe de chevet et l'éteignit, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. S'allongeant à son tour, elle prit la main de Drago dans la sienne. **

« La nuit porte conseil. » lui dit-elle.

« Ouais. » souffla-t-il.

**Il porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres et lui embrassa les doigts un à un, la faisant rire. **

**Les minutes défilèrent et le sommeil gagna Hermione rapidement, mais pas Drago. Une heure passa, puis deux, sans qu'il ne trouve le sommeil. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Sans faire de bruit, il sortit du lit, attrapa une paire de chaussettes et un pull, puis, sortit de la chambre. Avec sa baguette, il incanta un **_**Lumos**_** qui éclaira le salon. Drago mit ses chaussures et sa veste puis, éteignant la petite boule de lumière, transplana…**

… **sans savoir qu'Hermione était réveillée.**

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

**Drago resta debout, devant l'immense porte de son ancien chez lui. Le vent était glacial mais il n'en tint pas compte, bien qu'il tremble de tout son corps. Il ne su dire si c'était dû au froid ou au fait qu'il allait se confronter à son père. Prenant une grande inspiration, il abattit fortement son poing contre la porte, faisant le plus de bruit possible, espérant ainsi réveiller son père… si celui-ci dormait. Des secondes défilèrent… quand le bruit mécanique du verrouillage de la porte se fit entendre. Instinctivement, Drago fit un pas en arrière. La porte s'ouvrit entièrement… sur Lucius Malefoy, qui apparemment, n'était pas encore sur le point de se coucher.**

« Fils ? » souffla Lucius.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Drago. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Bien sûr, je t'en prie. » dit Lucius, en s'écartant pour laisser entrer son fils unique.

**Face à face dans le vestibule de marbre de l'immense Manoir, père et fils se fixèrent sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne brise la glace.**

« T'auras pas dû aller la voir. » dit-il. « T'aurais dû passer par maman, ou venir me voir. Je suis au Ministère de la Magie tous les jours, tu le sais très bien et pourtant tu es allé voir _ma fiancée_. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est envers elle que j'ai été le plus… minable. » répondit Lucius.

« Le mot est faible. » grinça Drago.

« Je ne suis pas allé la voir dans le but de lui faire plus de mal, mais pour m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire. » dit Lucius.

« Trois ans, papa. Ça fait trois ans. » répliqua Drago.

« Je sais. » dit Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? » demanda Drago. « Est-ce que c'est le fait d'avoir appris que ton fils unique allait être père ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, même si j'ai été très surpris, étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore terminé vos formations. » répondit Lucius.

« Comment tu sais qu'on ne les a pas encore fini » s'étrangla Drago. « Tu nous espionnes ? »

« Non, je cherche simplement à savoir comment mon fils et ma belle-fille s'en sortent. » dit Lucius.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Hermione. » lui rappela Drago.

« J'ai été aveuglé par ma haine des Moldue, par mon passé de Mangemort » expliqua Lucius.

« Tu n'es plus un Mangemort, papa ! » claqua Drago.

« Hermione m'a dit la même chose. » dit Lucius, en ayant l'ombre d'un sourire.

**Drago tourna le dos à son père, le cœur serré, les épaules voûtés et le souffle saccadé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il finit par se retourner.**

« Tu sais que je vais l'épouser. » dit Drago.

« Oui, j'ai vu la bague à son doigt. » acquiesça Lucius.

« Jure-le. » dit Drago d'une voix ferme. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que tu regrettes. Jure que tu acceptes Hermione. Jure-moi que tu acceptes le fait que ton fils unique va épouser et avoir un enfant avec une Moldue. »

« Je te le jure, mon fils. » jura Lucius d'une voix sans faille, le fixant dans les yeux. « Vous avez assez souffert, et tu me manques. Ta mère me manque, et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner. »

« Ok. » fit Drago. « D'accord, je veux bien te croire parce que je sais quand tu mens, et là ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps encore, si tu veux bien. »

« J'ai attendu trois ans, mon fils, je peux attendre encore un peu. » dit Lucius.

« Merci. » fit Drago. « Il faut que je rentre Hermione est toute seule. »

« Je suis content de t'avoir revu, Drago. » dit Lucius.

« Moi aussi papa. » souffla le jeune homme avant de transplaner hors du Manoir.

…

**En rentrant chez lui, transplanant directement dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, Drago fronça les sourcils. La chambre était éclairée. La porte était entrouverte, telle qu'il l'avait laissé en partant, mais la lumière était éteinte, il en était sûr. Ouvrant entièrement la porte, c'est une Hermione assise dans leur lit et un livre ouvert entre les mains qui l'accueillit. Son regard croisa le sien.**

« T'es censée dormir. » lu dit Drago, en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures.

« Toi aussi. » dit Hermione, en refermant son livre et en le posant sur sa table de nuit.

« Je ne pouvais pas. » souffla-t-il en ôtant ses chaussettes.

« T'es allé le voir. » comprit Hermione.

**Drago fit le tour du lit et s'asseya de son côté, dos à elle.**

« Il fallait que je lui parle et que je sache. » dit-il. « Après tout, c'est mon père, et il ne m'a jamais menti. »

« Et là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il ne me mentait pas, il était sincère, et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. » avoua-t-il.

« Il était sincère. » affirma Hermione. « Mais la décision de le faire rentrer dans ta vie et dans celle de notre enfant, c'est à toi de la prendre. »

« Je sais bien. » souffla-t-il.

**Elle se rallongea et éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Drago se résigna et se rallongea à son tour, mais il se tourna vers Hermione, l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.**

« Tu me suivras quoi que je décide ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi que tu décides. » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

…

_**18 avril 2013 !**_

**Le lendemain, il était sept heures du matin lorsque Drago, habillé de la tête aux pieds, s'agenouilla à hauteur du lit du côté d'Hermione et lui embrassa le front.**

« A ce soir mon cœur. » chuchota-t-il.

**Elle ouvrit des yeux endormis, et lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de se rendormir, ce qui fit rire Drago. Il se leva et prit ses affaires dont il aurait besoin pour la journée, et transplana. Hermione sourit et apprécia à nouveau ce silence et se rendormit dans un sommeil des plus profond.**

_**8h20 !**_

**Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup, une douleur fulgurante au ventre. **

« Une contraction ! » comprit-elle.

**Forte la contraction. Elle savait que c'en était une. C'était différent de la sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsque le bébé donnait un coup. Là ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bel et bien une contraction. A présent, Hermione était réveillée. Elle regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Plus que quarante minutes avant l'arrivée de Pansy. Elle sortit de son lit, se tenant le ventre et avançant avec précaution, elle se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes. A mi-chemin jusqu'au salon, Hermione s'arrêta et se cramponna au mur, pieds nus. **

_**Contraction !**_

**Elle étouffa une plainte, quand quelque chose lui coula entre les jambes. Elle avait les pieds qui pataugeaient dans cette substance. Baissant les yeux, elle fut prise d'une panique qui la fit pleurer. Elle fut sur le point de s'effondrer mais elle se rattraper, fit un pas en avant et réussi à atteindre le canapé du salon. Dans un dernier effort, elle s'asseya sur le canapé, et la contraction qui vint la fit hurler. Le bébé était sur le point de naître. **

_« Hermione ? »_

**Sa gorge était bloquée. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre tant elle avait mal, mais elle entendit le bruit familier de quelqu'un qui transplanait.**

**Pansy venait de transplaner directement dans l'appartement. Ce qu'elle avait dans les mains en tombèrent dans un fracas. **

« Oh Mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que t'as perdu les eaux. » dit-elle en voyant Hermione sur le canapé, se tordant de douleur.

« J'ai perdu les eaux. » dit Hermione.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amie.**

« Pansy, on n'a vraiment pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital et il n'est pas question de transplaner, le médecin me l'a interdit. » lui dit Hermione. « Les contractions sont trop proches le bébé va naître maintenaaaaannnnnnnt… »

**Une contraction la frappa avec plus de force. Ce cri fut comme une douche froide pour Pansy, qui finit par se reprendre.**

« D'accord… Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-elle.

**Otant sa veste en vitesse, attachant ses cheveux en chignon, elle vit et revit dans sa tête ses cours. Dieu soit loué pour elle, les médecins sorciers enseignaient aussi à leurs élèves la manière de procéder lors d'un accouchement. Préparant une bassine d'eau tiède, des serviettes et un gant propre, Pansy porta le tout jusqu'au salon, et les déposa par terre, à portée de main alors qu'elle s'agenouilla à hauteur d'Hermione.**

« Faut que je regarde. » lui dit Pansy.

« Fais comme si j'étais une patiente et pas ton amie, ça t'aidera. » lui conseilla Hermione.

« D'accord, ok. » fit Pansy, à moitié paniqué.

**Elle souleva la jupe de la chemise de nuit longue d'Hermione. Elle n'eut même pas à insérer ses doigts pour savoir à combien le col était dilaté… Non… Elle pouvait voir la tête du bébé.**

« Très bien Hermione, tu connais les cours encore mieux que moi. Le bébé est déjà en train de sortir alors, dès que tu as une contraction… » commença à dire Pansy.

« … Je pousse. » termina Hermione à sa place.

**Pansy s'empara d'une serviette de bain et la déplia sur ses deux mains –n'ayant pas de gant en latex à sa disposition.**

**Hermione poussa suite à la violente contraction qui la frappa. Encore et encore, encouragée par Pansy.**

« La tête est sortie… » lui apprit-elle. « Je vois les épaules, allez pousse. »

_**Plop !**_

**Quelqu'un venait de transplaner.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

**Les deux jeunes femmes avaient reconnus la voix de la belle-mère d'Hermione, mais aucune ne répondit car Hermione poussa à nouveau.**

« A votre avis Mrs Malefoy ? » répliqua Pansy. « Allez Hermione, c'est presque finit. »

**Narcissa lâcha son sac à main et se débarrassa de son manteau pour ensuite aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, lui prenant la main.**

« Ça va aller ma chérie, respire. » lui dit-elle de sa voix douce.

« Ouh Nom d'une Licorne. » jura Pansy.

« Quoiiiiiiiiiii ? » s'écria Hermione en poussant pour la dernière fois.

**Elle se laissa aller contre sa belle-mère.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ton médecin ? Que c'était un garçon ? » demanda Pansy, en tenant le bébé contre elle.

« Oui. » souffla Hermione, tandis que les pleurs du bébé la firent sourire.

« Et bien change de médecin ma chérie. » lui suggéra Pansy, qui nettoya les voies respiratoires du bébé.

**Pansy se leva sur ses jambes et, maintenant la tête du bébé, le montra de tout son être à la maman… ou plus, **_**la**_** montra à la maman.**

« Coucou petite lionne. » sourit Pansy.

**Hermione eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues.**

…

_**Ministère de la Magie !**_

**Drago, en compagnie de Ron et Harry, étaient assis sur le marbre de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu du Ministère. Leurs cours avaient été annulés parce que leur professeur était tombé malade cinq minutes avant le début du cours, et là, ils attendaient.**

« Je me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie. » maugréa Drago.

« Papa ? » dit Ron, en voyant son père approcher.

**Arthur Weasley s'approcha des trois garçons.**

« Rentrez chez vous, vos cours ne reprendront pas avant la semaine prochaine. » leur apprit-il.

« Génial ! » dit Harry.

_« Hey, beau blond ! »_

**Pansy arriva. Drago se retourna vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant autant débraillée, les manches relevées, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et le visage ruisselant de sueur.**

« Tu sors d'où comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« De chez toi. » répondit-elle. « Je viens de mettre au monde – enfin Hermione a mit au monde mais tu m'as compris – ta petite fille. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Drago.

« Elles sont à l'hôpital, avec ta mère. Je suis venue ici aussitôt pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. » lui sourit Pansy

« Une… une fille. » répéta Drago.

« Oh que oui. » acquiesça Pansy. « J'ai conseillé à Hermione de changer de docteur. »

« Il… il faut que j'y aille. » dit Drago en se retournant vers ses amis et Mr Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » lui demanda Arthur.

…

_**Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste !**_

**Le bébé était en parfaite santé. Hermione aussi mais fatiguée. Sous le regard attentif de sa belle-mère, Hermione donnait le sein à son bébé. A sa petite fille, qui avala goulument. Les minutes défilèrent quand la petite fille écarta sa petite bouche du sein de sa maman.**

« Je crois qu'elle n'en veut plus. » dit Hermione.

**Elle se recouvrit le sein avait de porter la petite fille à son épaule, qui lâcha un petit rôt.**

« Oh, à la tienne, _ma fille_. » dit Hermione en riant.

**Narcissa se joignit à elle. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle était grand-mère d'une adorable et ravissante petite fille. Une petite lionne, comme l'avait dit Pansy. Un autre rôt se fit entendre. Belle-fille et belle-mère rirent de concert. Quand le rôt fut terminé, Hermione cala sa petite fille entre ses bras, et ce fut à cet instant où Drago entra dans la chambre.**

« Désolé du retard. » dit-il, à bout de souffle.

**Il s'avança jusqu'à Hermione. Elle était fatiguée, il le vit. **

« Salut. » lui dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

« Salut. » lui retourna-t-il. « Désolé de ne pas avoir été là. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » le rassura-t-elle. « Pas trop déçu que ce soit une fille ? »

« Non, elle est en bonne santé c'est ce qui compte. » lui dit Drago.

« Tu veux la tenir dans tes bras ? » demanda Hermione.

**Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Faisant attention à la tête, il prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux clairs, un petit nez fin et des yeux noirs, qu'elle referma aussitôt en bâillant.**

« Ses yeux vont s'éclaircir avec le temps. » lui dit Narcissa.

« Oui je sais. » dit Drago. « Elle est magnifique… »

**Il leva les yeux vers Hermione.**

« … Comme sa maman. »

_**Toc toc !**_

**Tous les trois regardèrent vers la porte de la chambre.**

« Papa ! » souffla Drago.

« Lucius. » dit Narcissa. « Co… comment tu as su ? »

« Harry… Harry est venu me voir pour me l'annoncer. » dit Lucius en regardant son fils. « Je ne reste pas je… je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez, Hermione. »

« Je vais bien, merci. » lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. « Et votre petite-fille aussi va bien. »

« J'en suis heureux. » dit Lucius. « Félicitations. »

**Il les regarda un à un, puis, tourna le dos et s'en alla.**

**Lucius avait presque atteint les portes de la maternité de l'hôpital des sorciers quand…**

_« Papa attends ! »_

**Lucius se retourna vers son fils, qui avait couru pour le rattraper. **

« Reste ! » dit Drago. « Si tu es prêt à faire entrer Hermione et ta petite fille dans la famille, reste et viens connaître ma fille. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda Lucius.

« C'est ce que maman veut, c'est ce qu'Hermione veut. » répondit Drago. « Et c'est ce que je veux. »

**Sur cette dernière phrase, il se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui referma ses bras autour de son fils, avec force. **

« Tu m'as manqué, papa. » s'étrangla Drago.

« Toi aussi mon fils. » dit Lucius. « Toi aussi. »

**En retournant dans la chambre, Narcissa avait sa petite-fille dans les bras, tandis qu'Hermione masqua sa bouche pour bâiller.**

« Quelqu'un est fatigué. » s'amusa Drago.

« Une seule remarque désobligeante et je te tue, t'as compris ? » répliqua Hermione.

**Il se mit à rire avant de se taire subitement, car son père venait de lui mettre une légère claque derrière la tête.**

« Hey, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda Drago.

« Pour avoir dit la même chose à ta mère lorsque tu es né ? » répondit Lucius. « Et je l'ai amèrement regretté. »

« N'exagère pas Lucius. » dit Narcissa.

**Drago leva les bras devant pour lui comme pour s'excuser, puis, alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, lui embrassa le front. Narcissa s'approcha de son mari, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Tu te souviens comment on fait ? » le taquina-t-elle.

**Lucius ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à son épouse. Narcissa déposa la petite fille nouvellement née dans les bras de son grand-père. Lucius la regarda, prenant délicatement entre ses doits sa petite main. La petite fille serra comme elle pu de sa minuscule force de nouveau-né, et s'endormit dans les bras de son grand-père.**

« Bienvenue dans la famille, ma petite ! » dit Lucius.

…

**Hermione fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle au bout d'une semaine. Avec Drago, ils avaient décidés de prénommée leur petite fille, Diana. Ils avaient eu la bonne surprise de trouver leur chambre d'amie, réservée pour l'arrivée du bébé, entièrement décorée et meublée, peinte de couleur argent et or.**

_**20 juillet 2013 !**_

_**Poudlard !**_

**C'est entouré de leurs amis, de leur famille et de leurs professeurs, que Drago et Hermione officièrent leur mariage à Poudlard. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait ouvert le château pour cette journée spéciale, et avait accueillit avec une grande fierté ses deux anciens élèves pour qu'ils s'unissent dans la Grande Salle. **

**Ginny, Lavande et Pansy en demoiselle d'honneur.**

**Harry, Ron et Blaise en témoin.**

**Hermione avait traversée la Grande Salle au bras de son père.**

**La petite Diana était endormit dans son berceau, tout près de ses grands-parents, Moldue et Sorciers.**

« Oui je le veux ! » avait dit Hermione.

« Oui je le veux ! » avait répondu Drago.

**Ils se passèrent les alliances et s'embrassèrent devant toutes les personnes présentes, scellant leur amour, qui avait connu des hauts et des bats mais qui au final, connaissait le bonheur qu'ils méritaient l'un comme l'autre !**

* * *

Je vous remercie énormément de m'avoir suivit sur cette petite trilogie, et de me suivre tout court à travers toutes mes histoires.

A très bientôt, et à très vite je vous le garantie !

Aurélie, votre fidèle auteure déjantée !


End file.
